


A secret silence

by MorganeUK



Series: 221b Secrets [84]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Gen, POV John Watson, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 19:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12372447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK
Summary: John is finding the flat too tranquil... (15)





	A secret silence

**Author's Note:**

> Newly beta-read by Notjustmom!

John came back exhausted from the surgery to find the flat… remarkably tranquil and clean.  _That’s so weird_ …

He remembers a conversation he had with Sherlock a few months ago when he was really quiet and subdued.  _You are really well behaved tonight! What did you do Sherlock?_ And his friend responded,  _I’ve got good and bad news John… The good news is that I will NEVER do that again!_

Chuckling at the memory, John thought about the days it took to find the hundred crickets that were lost in the flat! Sometimes when the flat is quiet, like right now, he imagines that he still can hear the really annoying chirping!

But right now, nothing… no chirp, no violin, no tall git running mysterious experiments about something…

The silence.

After the buzzing day at work, it should be a blessing. But no. No. The only thing John saw was how sterile, lifeless…it was.  Nothing burned, no mess, no music, no life, no friendship, no love…

As he places his bag on the floor, the muted noise echoing in the empty room, John craves to have the flat as it was before when Sherlock was there.

 _Maybe I should get a new place?_  John thought as he sits in front of the orphaned black leather chair feeling miserable, hollow… bereft.

**Author's Note:**

> Off course post-fall :(
> 
> Inktober... Just to add a little difficulty to the 221b format! (I know that Inktober is for drawing but who cares!)
> 
> October 15: Mysterious
> 
> \-----
> 
> Dont be shy :-) Let me know what you are thinking of that series so far.
> 
> Do not hesitate to left any secrets or B words in comment if you want me to write some :) 
> 
> If you want to see the word I've already used, please look in the series main page!


End file.
